fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Through the Looking Glass and What Walter Found There/transcript
PROLOGUE Walter's Lab - Tape Recovery RECORDED WALTER: Hello, it's me. But you know that already. This is Tape Seven. I don't have much time, so I’m going to show you how to get the next piece of the plan and explain on the way. I am on Quincy Street heading South. Henrietta's Apartment - Forlorn Parents HOLOGRAPHIC HENRIETTA: Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'm gonna be a little late getting back. Uh, didn't want you guys to worry. I've got one more report to file, and then I’m out of here. So I’ll see you soon. (replayed) Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'm gonna be a little late getting back. Uh, didn't want you guys to worry. I've got one more report to file, and then I’m out of here. So I’ll see you soon. OLIVIA: Peter? Peter. PETER: How did you get here? OLIVIA: The Monorail. You didn't come home this afternoon. You weren't answering your Comm. PETER: Yeah, I - I turned it off. I wasn't going to stay for that much longer. I just needed to see her. OLIVIA: I've thought about coming here too. I feel closer to her here. No, it's okay. Play it. Play it. HOLOGRAPHIC HENRIETTA: Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'm gonna be a little late getting back. Uh, didn't want you guys to worry. I've got one more report to file, and then I’m out of here. So I’ll see you soon. OLIVIA: Peter, when you feel like this, I just want you to include me. It's fine that you come here. Just tell me. I want to understand what you're going through, and I want you to understand what I’m going through. PETER: You're right. I'm sorry. OLIVIA: What is that? PETER: When we collapsed the corridor, one of the Observers nicked me. It's okay. I'm fine. Walter's Lab - Getting Directions RECORDED WALTER: Here we are. 167 Cedar Street. Now we need to make our way to the Fourth Floor. Apartment 413. Hopefully without running into this tyrannical... RECORDED NOSY NEIGHBOR: You again. You're a friend of that renter up on four, aren't you? RECORDED WALTER: More of a colleague. RECORDED NOSY NEIGHBOR: Well, I don't know what you're doing up there in that apartment, but if I hear any more strange noise, I'm calling the Super. Worchester Barrio - Following Directions NOSY NEIGHBOR: Do I know you? WALTER: I need to get into Apartment 413. Is it occupied? NOSY NEIGHBOR: Fourth Floor has been red-tagged for twenty years. Nobody goes up there. Hey, what's your business here? WALTER: None of yours. ACT I Walter's Lab - Gone Missing ASTRID: Walter? Walter? Hey. I was wondering where everybody was. Have you seen Walter? PETER: No, why? ASTRID: Well, I went in to wake him up. His bed has not been slept in. He's not in the cold storage. He also left the Amber laser on and on the floor. The tape we were working on last night is already out of the Amber. I think he left. PETER: He knows better than to go out alone. What the hell is he thinking? RECORDED WALTER: At the moment, I am on Quincy Street heading South. The Red Line to Worcester Union Station. Whatever mode... PETER: Maybe he's gone off to follow this tape. OLIVIA: He's retracing his steps? RECORDED WALTER: I have created, or rather, we have created a unique and efficient hiding place for a critical piece of the plan to defeat the Observers. It is undetectable to the Observers' instruments. As I have mentioned... may I help you?... as I mentioned, I have had some experience with transversing parallel universes. What we have done is we have opened a space in the membrane that separates the two universes. A pocket universe', if you will. This is very important. Do not, under any circumstances - - is that raspberry filling? Raspberry, is it? Two. Now, since the pocket universe exists in inter-dimensional space, many of the usual laws of physics won't apply. And there are few places on Earth where two plus two does not equal four. And this is one of them. It can be quite disturbing. Try not to worry about it. This tape will guide you every step of the - - here we are. 167 Cedar Street. PETER: Cedar Street? That's Downtown Worcester. RECORDED WALTER: Apartment 413... ASTRID: 167 is in the Q-9 District. That whole neighborhood has been bombed out. It's mostly abandoned. RECORDED DONALD: Hi, Walter. RECORDED WALTER: Take this. My arms are getting tired. Uh, Donald... PETER: Donald? OLIVIA: That was the name of the man that was waiting for Walter, twenty-one years ago? PETER: Yeah. RECORDED WALTER: Your eyes are not deceiving you. The effect is caused by light refracted off - - well, never mind, that's not important. But down here, these lines denote the trans-dimensional demarcation. They'll prove useful. You will need to refer to them. Donald, leave the camera with me. I realize, whoever you are, that this must seem very complicated. It is. Extremely. But don't fret. It will all become clear once we're safely inside. The sequence goes like this. Now, kick out ninety degrees to the right. Back two meters. And then to the left. And pivot two hundred and ten degrees to the left. And step out. PETER: What happened? RECORDED WALTER: And step out. OLIVIA: Is it damaged? ASTRID: I don't see any grinding or flecks of Amber. Maybe they just stopped recording. OLIVIA: Well, it doesn't make any sense. I mean, if Walter's gone to retrieve whatever it is that's in this pocket universe, then why would he go alone? PETER: I don't know. It's not like him. Pocket Universe - Meeting Cecil WALTER: Not that way. Oh! ACT II Pocket Universe - Befriending Cecil WALTER: Are you Donald? CECIL: No, I’m Cecil. How did you get here? Do you know how to get out of here? WALTER: Yes, I do. And you'll never know if you keep threatening me. How did you end up here, Cecil? CECIL: I was in one of the apartments. The Resistance must have been in the area because the in - - the invaders hit the whole block with light bombs, and... the last thing I remember was a flash. And then I woke up here. WALTER: You were blown into here. The force of the explosion of the light bombs must have blown you here, which is most likely why you're still alive. When did this happen? CECIL: I've been here five days. WALTER: Five days? But how have you survived? There's no food here, no water. CECIL: There's water. WALTER: Show me. CECIL: It's mine. WALTER: If you hope to ever get out of here, you will show me. Cedar Street - Tracking Walter PETER: You sure this is the right place? ASTRID: I’m sure. CECIL: Don't worry, you won't fall. I've managed almost half a cup every night. WALTER: Something behind this wall. Perhaps some kind of... refrigeration unit. That's what's causing the condensation. CECIL: No. I’ve been all around this place every which way. There's nothing on the other side of this wall. WALTER: I'd like to have a look for myself. Follow me. CECIL: What I'd like to know is how you know your way in and out of here. WALTER: 'Cause I've been here before. I just can't remember it. ASTRID: I'm surprised he made it up there. PETER: Walter's full of surprises today. Walter! Walter! CECIL: I thought we were leaving. WALTER: Not until I find what I came for. CECIL: For a while, I thought this was Purgatory. WALTER: What have you done to deserve that? CECIL: The apartment I was in wasn't mine. I was stealing things. I wouldn't have been there otherwise. WALTER: What could be worth stealing in those bombed out apartments? CECIL: They weren't bombed out when I got there. WALTER: You've been here five days, right? CECIL: Yeah. WALTER: Those apartments are condemned. The building was blown up twenty years ago. What year is it? CECIL: It's 2016. WALTER: It's 2036. CECIL: What are you talking about? WALTER: Perhaps, in some way, you are in Purgatory. This is a pocket universe. Time and space loop in on themselves here. So you can't get out. That's why it just seemed like days to you. CECIL: My wife is waiting for me. WALTER: Not anymore. Let's go. OLIVIA: Look at these footprints. He was here. He must have gone into the pocket. RECORDED WALTER: Kick out ninety degrees to the right. PETER: There's only one way to find out. RECORDED WALTER: Two meters, and then to the left. And pivot two hundred and ten degrees to the left. And step out. Donald, how are we doing? Am I in focus? RECORDED DONALD: Not yet. RECORDED WALTER: I'll wait. PETER: Look at this. Back in the lab, it went to black. It was the end of the tape. RECORDED DONALD: We're ready. PETER: And now there's more footage. OLIVIA: Well, how is that possible? RECORDED WALTER: You are now in the pocket universe. Don't be alarmed. You will notice that things work differently here. You'll see a door. Go through it. You'll see a long hallway. Turn... RECORDED DONALD: ...Left, Walter. RECORDED WALTER: Left. Thank you, Donald. PETER: Looks like something Walter would've designed when he was tripping. RECORDED WALTER: Follow me. What you're about to find is very important. Windmark's Headquarters - Tracking Walter MUELLER: Captain Windmark, I've just been alerted. Walter Bishop has been sighted in Quadrant 9. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: You are certain. MUELLER: Yes. ACT III Pocket Universe - Meeting The Child RECORDED WALTER: Now, reaching the hallway, turn right. Not left. If you continue on to where the hall you're in dead-ends, you will find that it's not a dead end at all. Are you getting this, Donald? RECORDED DONALD: Yes, Walter. RECORDED WALTER: Because it doesn't look like the camera's recording. RECORDED DONALD: It's fine, Walter. RECORDED WALTER: But the light's not on. OLIVIA: He's right. RECORDED WALTER: Wait, no, now it is on. RECORDED WALTER: This way. RECORDED DONALD: Walter, wait. RECORDED WALTER: What's wrong? Why aren't you coming? Oh, dear. Are you afraid? PETER: They're not alone. RECORDED WALTER: There's nothing to be afraid of. PETER: He's talking to somebody else. OLIVIA: It's someone besides Donald? PETER: Yeah, look. His eye line is different. RECORDED WALTER: Through the Looking-Glass, and what Alice found there? This place is like that. OLIVIA: Walter! WALTER: There's nothing in there. OLIVIA: Walter. WALTER: Olivia... Peter. (to Cecil) Wait there. PETER: Walter. You know you're not supposed to leave the lab alone. WALTER: I'm so sorry. I don't understand. All I thought about was retrieving what was on that tape. I couldn't think about anything else. All I cared about was finding the next piece of the plan. OLIVIA: Is that Donald, Walter? WALTER: No, that's collateral damage. That's Cecil. He is completely irrelevant to the plan! PETER: So what's he doing here? WALTER: He ended up here through a series of unfortunate events. He was blown here by an explosion. OLIVIA: When? WALTER: Twenty years ago, but for him, it's only been days. Everything within this pocket wraps in on itself, including time. That's why we have to hurry and find whatever it is I hid here. PETER: Walter! There's more on the tape. You can't see it until you enter the pocket. WALTER: Of course. The time anomalies wouldn't allow the camera to operate properly. Let me see. RECORDED WALTER: The key is... to know what you're looking for. In this case, we're looking for the apple. The Forbidden Fruit. The root of all knowledge. It will mark the place where you'll be staying... for what, I promise, will be a short time. And it will be safe and comfortable, I assure you. WALTER: Who is that? PETER: You honestly don't recognize him? WALTER: It must have been wiped from my mind, like the other parts of the plan. PETER: No, Walter, it was a case that we worked. The boy, he was living underground. A demolition site. OLIVIA: Maybe Walter didn't experience the case in the same way that we did. WALTER: Is he one of them? An Observer? OLIVIA: Well, at first, we thought that he was just a boy. But then he started to exhibit empathic abilities. He helped us find a murderer. WALTER: An Empath. Remarkable. Why would I need an empath? OLIVIA: I don't know. It was twenty years ago. WALTER: But not for him. Like Cecil, to him, he's only been waiting for days. Like I said on the tape, we used this place to hide him, to keep him safe until someone could return for him. Press play, Peter. Show me more. RECORDED WALTER: We're nearly there. Now we're looking for an apple. This one. What's that, Donald? WALTER: These markings are very strange. PETER: Of all the things we've seen in here, Walter, That's what you find strange? There's the hand. RECORDED WALTER: Well, I wonder where it could be? Would it be - - Oh. Oh-ho! Here we are! WALTER: There it is. RECORDED WALTER: Oh, just wait here now. Donald, please. WALTER: Here it is. He's not here. Where is he? Where is he? ACT IV Pocket Universe - Failed Plan RECORDED WALTER: We designed this room just for you. You must stay here and wait for us to return and get you. Oh, for us, it could be quite a long time, but... for you, it will seem like no time at all. Now you see where we've kept him. To understand his purpose, refer to Tape Eight. OLIVIA: You definitely left him here. Maybe Donald moved him. It has been twenty years. PETER: Walter... I think this is a portable air-degradation unit. OLIVIA: So he - - he was an Observer. WALTER: What difference does it make? He's gone. Do you understand? He was a part of the plan somehow. And without all of the parts, the plan is useless! OLIVIA: Walter, calm down. WALTER: No, it's too late! They must have gotten this out of my mind. Windmark! He must have found the boy! Everything we've done is for nothing! It's for nothing. PETER: Walter? Cedar Street - Evading Capture CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Search parameters remain the same. Building to building... door to door. PETER: There you are. If the Observers had known about this pocket, they would have shut it down a long time ago. The only person other than you that knew this place existed and how to navigate it is Donald. WALTER: That makes sense. But why would he move the boy? PETER: I don't know. Maybe he thinks you're dead. We were missing for a long time. And you have no idea who Donald is, where you met him, nothing? WALTER: No. PETER: We have to find him. Donald. whoever he is. It's the only way we'll ever know for sure. OLIVIA: Walter, Peter? I think I've got something. It's not there. Did you see this radio anywhere in that room? PETER: No. OLIVIA: No. I think whoever took the boy left this behind. PETER: Purposely? OLIVIA: Mm-hmm. WALTER: Batteries must be dead. OLIVIA: Or it doesn't work in this pocket. Like the video camera, things work differently here. So once we get it outside... WALTER: Of course. That's brilliant, Olivia. And perhaps it will somehow help us get to Donald. Assuming he's still alive. PETER: So should we get out of here? CECIL: Please. ASTRID: Oh, come on, guys. Oh! PETER: Walter, we have to move. Back down the stairs. Go. go! Stop. This way. WALTER: That's it. You found it, Peter. PETER: Olivia, cross right here. You okay? OLIVIA: Yeah. PETER: Olivia, move. There's no time. Get Walter out of here. I'll draw them off and meet you at the Monorail. Go! Oh! ACT V Side Alley - Learning The Art OBSERVER #2: I know what you have done. You have made a grave mistake. You do not realize what is happening to you. Monorail Platform - All Aboard PUBLIC ADDRESS: The doors are closing. Clear the walkway. OLIVIA: Walter, he's not coming. We got to go back for him. WALTER: Peter. OLIVIA: How'd you do that? PETER: Do what? OLIVIA: Get us out of there? How'd you find your way back to the portal? PETER: I don't know, but I’ll take it. PUBLIC ADDRESS: Please take your seats. ASTRID: What's wrong? OLIVIA: This radio was left for us in the pocket universe. Look, the tuning dial has been jammed. It's, like, stuck on one frequency. ASTRID: Why? Nothing's being transmitted. OLIVIA: Not yet. PETER: You okay, Walter? WALTER: I can't stop thinking about that man. All he wanted was to get out of there. And I didn't help him. I didn't care about him. All I cared about was... PETER: ...Saving the world. Walter. You are not responsible for that man's death. He died twenty years ago, The night he broke into that apartment and the light bomb went off. If it wasn't for your pocket, he would have died then and there. WALTER: Perhaps. I saw a man... half-starved. And I used him because it suited me. Because he was nothing more than an acceptable loss as long as I got what I needed. Is that who I am, Peter? Is that something you can see coming from my mind? From my heart? Am I the person that would... leave in the middle of the night on his own? PETER: Walter. WALTER: Those are the actions of a man of hubris, arrogance. And that's not me, Peter. It's him. PETER: Him? WALTER: Don't you see? I'm not safe. It's my mind. Ever since the pieces of my brain were reimplanted, it's been changing... me... back into the man I was before. Bit by bit. I'm losing myself, Pete. I'm losing the man that you helped me become. PETER: Listen to me. I'm not gonna let that happen. We need you. You are our only hope to defeat the Observers. And I’m gonna be here with you, every step of the way. WALTER: Please, Son. Whatever happens, don't let me go. PETER: I won't, Dad. I promise. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Five Episodes